


Cliché

by YoungSoon



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, Could be considered domestic, Established Relationship, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungSoon/pseuds/YoungSoon
Summary: Some romatic clichés are worth trying especially if they have the potential for a lot more than just relaxation.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 17
Kudos: 175





	Cliché

It has been the longest, the busiest day in a while with a fully packed schedule of rehearsals, meetings and a full live set at a festival. The vlive afterwards is more relaxed but as it has its restrains too - of what would be too much to say or do - it is still more work than free time. Finally, after long hours, all cameras are off, everyone who doesn’t belong has returned to their rooms and the two residing together this time around are left alone.

The make-up is off and so are the stage outfits, leaving the public personas folded on the chair along with shirts and pants. The day is left behind them, disappearing in the shower drain as they prepare for the night. Yunho is the first to get in his pajamas, settle on the bed and take out his phone to immerse in a game for a moment. From the corner of his eye he sees San coming out from the bathroom in the white hotel robe, his now dark hair almost dripping wet. The man walks around the room as if looking for something or looking at something, which is not unusual as the hotel, much fancier than the ones they enjoyed in their previous tour, has plenty of small interior details to look at.

San continues wandering around the room until he saunters into the bathroom again. Cupboards opening and closing can be heard in the relative silence until his head peaks from the door. “We have a bathtub here,” he states the obvious to which Yunho nods and continues looking at his phone. “There are, like, bath bubbles and stuff in the cupboard too. It’s a very nice hotel, you know,” he continues and it is very obvious he is trying to hint at something but Yunho seems not to catch his over and around hints.

“Maybe we could take a bath… together,” he skips more roundabout words and finally gains a proper reaction from Yunho.

“Together?” the blond looks at him, the question at hand more interesting than the game he is playing.

“Yeah,” San comes into the door aisle. The robe he put on is a bit too open at the front revealing his toned chest, threatening to fall off from one of his shoulders. It’s not a new sight for Yunho, not at all, but somehow it gets his thoughts running in his head. 

“It’s kind of stupid and cliche, I know, but we can’t really do it in the dorm…” San looks at the white slippers on his feet, the shyness he displayed more in private than on stage surfacing.

“It’s not stupid,” Yunho interrupts him. He slides out of the bed, leaving his phone on it and shuffles past San into the bathroom. He looks critically at the bath and frowns, pushing his lips together in a tight line and then turns back to San. “It is a bit… small tho,” he pouts and the dark-haired man comes closer inspecting it with him.

“I think it’s fine,” he scans the tub and looks at Yunho who is seemingly calculating how his long self would fit in it.

“It would be a tight fit for both of us,” he murmurs under his nose. He loves the idea - the ultimate romantic movie cliche - but the execution could become an issue.

“Get in,” San suddenly instructs and earns an understandably confused look from the taller man. “To see if we would fit in or not,” San explains and Yunho nods, climbing into the tub. It takes him a second to settle in - back against the edge, very little room left for his outstretched legs - but there seems to be enough width wise. He doesn’t really expect it but San climbs in as well with no warning. He settles between Yunho’s legs, resting his back against the blond’s chest. It isn’t as tight of a fit as they probably thought it would be.

“I think this is just fine,” San comments, leaning his head back on Yunho’s shoulder, his still damp hair leaving a trace in Yunho’s t-shirt. It is a pure instinct at this point for Yunho to wrap his arms around San’s middle and pull him just a bit closer, an instinct that is incredibly hard to fight in public or in front of cameras. But is it Yunho’s fault San fit in his embrace so perfectly?

“Yeah. It’s fine,” Yunho almost hums and is about to snuggle even closer to the man he is holding but for his disappointment, San moves out of the hug and waddles out of the tub. He turns to Yunho with the sweetest smile and it is probably a bad thing but Yunho would agree to do anything for that smile.

“Then I will set it up, okay?” the smaller man has literal stars jumping in his eyes from the thought alone and it would be a sin to say no to him.

“Sure,” Yunho nods and gets himself out of the, for now, empty tub. For a moment he observes how San rummages through the cupboards again and how carefully he reads labels, mouthing some of the words on them as if trying to grasp their meaning better. Yunho would love to step in and help but he knows he would understand the foreign labels even less so he departs back to the room where his phone and the game he started are still waiting for him.

He doesn’t get to play for longer than 20 minutes when San’s head peaks from the bathroom door again. “Yunho…” he calls out sweetly and though immersed in the game Yunho’s ears automatically prioritize the sweet tone. “It’s ready,” San smiles and disappears back into the bathroom.

Instead of being thrown on the mattress randomly the phone is placed on the nightstand as it probably won’t be needed again this evening. For some reason, Yunho makes his way to the bathroom slowly and even though he is pretty sure he knows what is waiting for him there he has a sense of excitement and anticipation in his chest. The lights are dimmed and as expected San is waiting - sitting patiently on the edge of the tub, his now bare feet tapping a rhythm on the tiles. The robe is barely holding together at his waist, the knot of the belt loose. The amount of skin showing makes Yunho think that either San has removed his underwear or has not worn it after the shower to begin with. 

“You first,” he smiles, this time more devil-like than sweet, as his eyes are completely glued to Yunho. He doesn’t miss a second of the taller man taking off his pajamas and even though it is absolutely silly Yunho feels a blush creeping up his cheeks and ears from the intense stare. He chooses to ignore it to the best of his ability and focus on climbing into the tub at least semi-gracefully.

The water is borderline too hot but somehow it is just right at the same time, soft scent of flowers Yunho can’t identify rising from the layer of foam on top of it. The moment he submerges he can feel all of his muscles relax. He lets out a pleased breath resting his back against the edge and closes his eyes, letting the sudden calmness to take over him. He barely hears a movement but his eyes shoot open instantly as he can’t miss out on San getting in. He is admittedly so glad his senses are now almost trained to the man's every move.

The robe that so harshly contrasts with his now dark hair leaves the smaller man’s frame and this time Yunho is the one who stares. He takes in every curve, every line, and crevice, and doesn’t miss the faint blush that makes its way to San’s cheeks. His eyes are glued to the man even when he carefully steps into the tub. Yunho’s hands, however, works even faster than his eyes and they are out of the water in a split second when it looks like San loses his balance and securely grabs onto his hips. There is a small ‘thanks’ from the man as Yunho guides him down - between his outstretched legs. A content exhale leaves San's lips when his back finally leans against Yunho’s chest. 

The bubbly water reaches around halfway of their chest and is, as Yunho noted before, just right to allow them to enjoy the moment for quite a while. Yunho’s arms are wrapped around San’s middle and the latter has his resting on top of them. San has his head resting on Yunho’s shoulder, eyes barely open as he simply ‘soaks’ in the moment. Yunho is in his own state of trance too - his head just barely leaning against San’s, fingers drawing random patterns on San’s stomach once in a while, the scent he knows and recognizes as San mixing with the flowery aroma. Blissful is the right way to describe this feeling. When was the last time they could just pause and relax?

Absentmindedly, Yunho lets his hands go down San’s stomach, the dark-haired man not minding, and over his thighs. It isn’t meant as anything provocative at first - just a calming touch - but as Yunho’s hands go to the inner thighs of the man he can’t help but notice the shiver rushing through San. He tests the situation again, his hands now moving up San’s inner thigh and a breathy exhale is what leaves San’s lips the very moment Yunho barely reaches his crotch.

This has never been the plan but Yunho’s body works faster than his mind again and his lips start to dance along San’s neck and shoulder, the latter moving his head to give Yunho even more access. His body relaxes even more and he fully gives a nonverbal permission for Yunho to do whatever he wants and the blond would be a fool not to take it. He returns one of his hands back to San’s torso, caressing the soft skin and redrawing the lines of muscles with his fingers. His other hand, however, moves even higher up San’s thigh under the barely foamy water, finding the dark-haired's cock. The shaky moan falling from San’s lips, as Yunho wraps his hand around it, could be one of Yunho’s top favorite sounds. Then again the whole list of his favorite sounds is filled with the ones San makes when they are alone.

The water in the tub begins to wave unevenly as San bucks his hips into Yunho’s hand. His breathing has sped up and he grips onto Yunho’s forearm with one hand while his other grabs onto the edge of the bath. His mouth has fallen open in heavy breaths; eyes half shut now for different reasons and Yunho could swear he has never looked better. He must admit he finds San breathtaking at all times but this is, once more, on the top of the list. 

“This was a great idea,” he breathes against San’s neck who shivers in return, the movement of his hand over San’s length now moving the water. “And we have tomorrow morning free too,” he adds laying kiss after kiss on the slender neck presented to him. “Any thoughts on that?” he teases knowing well enough that San can’t fully respond. What he doesn’t expect is for the dark-haired man to let out a shaky breath and suddenly move. The water goes everywhere as San is not careful at all but in counted seconds he has turned around and straddled Yunho’s lap. 

“Do you even need to ask?” he breathes out before kissing the slightly dumbfounded blond. The slight shock in Yunho doesn’t linger for long, his hands on San’s behind in seconds, grabbing onto the round globes that perfectly fit into his hands. A light squeeze makes the smaller man yelp a little but a fluid movement forward follows right along.

Slowly, skilfully and sinfully San rocks his body back and forth, stirring the water around them and riling up Yunho at the same time. His body is art whether it stands still or moves and it is almost hypnotizing. There is barely any actual contact at first, San so obviously teasing, but Yunho with his hands still full with, in his humble opinion, perfect ass pulls him closer. Both of them shiver at the sudden closeness, even the water around them not making it any less impactful. 

The bathtub is suddenly too small unlike the perfect fit before as water is splashing over its edges with each movement from San. He doesn’t seem to care a single bit - his hands gripping onto Yunho’s shoulders, eyes focused on the blond with intimidating and piercing gaze even though still half-lidded from pleasure. Yunho’s hands have moved to San’s hips, guiding him and occasionally pulling him closer until 'even closer' is not possible. He rarely gets impatient but this is the slowest sensual torment he has ever experienced and at one point he can’t take it anymore.

His hand leaves San’s hip and wraps around their cock’s, almost completely managing to properly take hold on both of them. San throws his head back with a breathy moan as Yunho works his hand more, wishing the water wouldn't mess with his rhythm, but they both have reached a certain point of desperation and it doesn’t even matter. The loud sound of water splashing around, laced with moans and grunts bounce around the bathroom walls just for a moment longer until their voices break and everything goes silent.

There is water dripping onto the floor, forming puddles and echoing around the room along with two fast breathings trying to calm down. San has collapsed forward into Yunho’s always welcoming embrace as they both slowly calm down. The foam is gone, the water now rather cold and the only logical thing would be to get out.

“It’s kind of gross to stay here longer,” San is the first one who speaks and moves so he could look at the blond.

“Agreed,” Yunho nods and even though a bit unwillingly they both move. San gets out first, steadied by Yunho’s hand as he steps onto the drenched floor matt. Yunho follows right after, still holding onto San’s hand but now for his own safety. Both of their legs are a bit wobbly, their heads light and it just feels natural to cling to each other even before drying off. It’s the magnetism they need to fight far too often but now nothing stopped them. At least till tomorrow morning.

“Drying off and then testing the bed?” Yunho murmurs against San’s lips as they share little kisses. “As we will get yelled at for flooded bathroom might as well add a broken bed to the mix,” he adds with a smile and receives a light slap on the shoulder.

“Sometimes you can be really horrible,” San pouts but his eyes read nothing less than excitement.

“Only for you though,” is Yunho’s best comeback before he carries San away in another kiss - one of the countless they share that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BeanSensei)  
  
** OTHER ATEEZ FAN FICTION **  
**||** [ YunSan: Your Light ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869763) **||** [ YunSan: The Silver Mask ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159272) **||** [ YunSan: The Morning Alarm ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284231) **||** [ YunSan: A Gift ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452566) **||** [ YunSan: Useless Skills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523681) **||** [ YunSan : Cliche ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573070) **||** [ YunSan: The Little Things ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648208) **||** [ YunSan: It All Starts Somewhere ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684025) **||** [ YunSan: Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719539) **||** [ YunSan: Sugar and Spice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758428) **||** [ YunSan: Magnetic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932962) **||** [ JongWoo: Slow Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794587) **||** [ 2Choi: City Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706930)


End file.
